


Dreadful Delight

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Illya在Solo身上留下了隐秘的印记，一次他没有</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadful Delight

1

Solo的脖子上有一圈淤痕，必须带着它度过一整天。

那是Illya在他身上留下的，用一截电线，用一双强劲有力，擅长举起重物的手。Illya本想选择领带，但Solo否决了。丝绸太柔滑，领带之类的物品过分私密，绳子会留下擦伤般的痕迹，破皮以后结痂的过程消耗一个人的耐心。绝缘电线或者仅仅Illya的手就很好。Solo宁愿Illya对他使用他的手，然而Illya更愿意借助什么，他告诉Solo，他很可能控制不住自己的力道——对于一个惯于杀人的人而言，他下手总是太重。

痕迹陷入Solo的皮肤颇深，他必须学习适应它。它藏在领口下面，没有人会看见。但偶尔，在没人注意的角落，Solo会短暂沉浸在濒临窒息的死亡幻觉里，Illya把他带到那儿，让他高潮。接下来的几天，如果他呼吸过分急促，或者不小心把领带系得太紧的时候，它会提醒他。

他也没忘了，Illya先在手中试了试那电线。他把两头攥在手中，绕过手指打了一个活结，突然扯紧。光是注视着那根红色电线在Illya两手之间绷紧就使Solo半硬了，更别提Illya把它试探性地，简单地绕过他的脖子，Solo因此紧张地吞咽，眼眶里一片干热。恐惧夹杂兴奋，结果是他的视野模糊不清。Illya仍然留有余地，他能感觉到，但他同样感觉到了Illya的勃起。另一个人的欲望因为同样的原因被唤起，对Solo来说是致命的。

Illya站在他身后，两腿自然而然挤进他的双腿之间，分开他的后膝，迫使他重心后移，几乎靠在Illya身上。Illya的高领毛衣暖暖蹭着他的后背，但没有一双手在他身上，没有丝毫碰触，除了在他脖子两侧的这双手。Illya稳定的呼吸擦过他的耳畔，双手固定着他。

在他脖子上的桎梏稳步收紧，Illya的视线催促着他。Solo把手放在自己半硬的欲望上，在Illya的注视下面给自己手淫。他的掌心因为汗水而潮湿，捋动自己的动作比平时要急促，更加粗糙，正在这时Illya低声说了句什么，命令的语调，像在告诉Solo谁在掌管局势，那声音令灼热的渴望蔓延至Solo的全身。 “慢下来，”Illya说，“再慢一点。”

他照做了，掌心犹豫地在自己的欲望上收紧。Illya的目光落在他抚弄自己的动作上，他能感觉得到，他必须强忍住战栗，还有因为透不过气来而盈满肺部的那种濒临极限的紧张感。他必须得快点，要不了多久他会失去对自己身体的控制力，但他做不到。他用力地汲取着空气，直到自己的肺部刺痛。Illya稳稳站在他身后，嘴唇轻轻摩挲着他被电线勒进的地方——那里必然已出现红痕，Solo知道，因为他和Illya受过同样的训练——尽管他的手一丝也没有放松，而Solo撑不了多久。

Illya的嘴唇啃咬着，催促着，Solo颤抖着闭上眼睛，将润滑好的一只手指，埋进自己的入口，另一只手仍然停留在已经渗出前液的阴茎上。Illya的手忽然收紧，逼近的窒息感令Solo的眼底一阵炽痛的白光。他射了自己一手，还有一些射在了Illya的大腿上，当电线从他的脖子上移开时，他的手指仍然埋在自己的体内，喘息未定。Illya看着他的样子，仿佛被什么击中了，Solo仍没反应过来便被Illya翻了过去，推到墙上，从身后进入了他。

第二天早上Solo站在镜子前，在套上领带前停了一会，手指抚过脖子上新增的项圈。

Solo深吸口气，在椅子里变换坐姿，因回忆陷入茫然若失之中，没有人知道为什么。

 

2

有时候Illya会花上很长时间扩张他，手指撑开但并不进入他，只是为了当天晚些时候，当他坐着的时候，体内仍带着被进入过的错觉。疼痛和灼烧的余味，仿佛他仍敞开着，为另一个人的阴茎准备好了。Solo可以等上几个小时但并不会得到些什么。Illya在他身上留下的这类印记，让他没法在执行任务的同时阻止自己走神。Illya的手指，似乎仍在他体内，残酷地打开着他，他的身体会残留在那种酸楚和空虚中，也许几个小时，也许一整晚。

他的乳头上留下咬痕，不断提醒他几个小时前他们上床时他溢出的哭喊，也让他想起他的阴茎曾被Illya的手掌紧紧攥住，让他在疼痛的边沿射精。Illya的动作濒临粗暴，现在他的大腿肌肉仍然感到酸软发怯。当他们第一次搞上床的时候，Solo只有一句话要告诫Illya，确切地说，是提醒。 “最好别留下痕迹，”他对Illya说，“至少，别在容易被发现的地方。”

Illya只是想了想，对Solo提出的要求不感到意外。“好吧，”他挑起一侧眉毛，“你确定？”

Solo不知道自己有什么不确定的，直到他发现Illya这话的真正意思。Illya热衷于在他身上留下隐秘的印记，有时是不自觉的（Solo的乳头被如此用力掐拧过，和他过夜的女伴发出一声惊呼），其余时候Solo则怀疑他是故意的，尤其在他做得太过火的时候，比如现在。

Illya的拇指在他的穴口周围绕着圈，Solo在床上咬着牙喘息。已经将近半个小时了，他射过一次，Illya把他拖到自己的大腿上趴跪着，扩张着他。Solo的两腿被迫大张，软垂下去的阴茎再次半硬，绝望地蹭着床单，但并没有什么进入他。Illya对他迫切渴望的邀请姿态视若无睹，这对Solo来说还是第一次，他渴望着对方的阴茎，然而Illya甚至连一根手指都还没进入过他，他的自尊心仿佛生来就是为此而受挫的。他颤抖着，手肘撑在床单上，把床单抓得发皱。在他承受不了这样的折磨而禁不住摩擦自己的时候，Illya便会掌掴他的臀，确保他保持静止。他因为那些巴掌而抽气，Illya的手掌沿着他的脊背一路往下，安抚他，他手上残留的润滑剂和Solo自己的汗水把Solo的后背弄得一团糟。

“Illya，”Solo把额头紧抵在床单上，紧闭着眼睛，强压下颤栗，“求你。”

“不，”Illya的声音温和但强硬，“还不到时候。”

Illya的拇指浅浅埋入他的穴口，为空虚的内部提供些许慰藉。Solo紧紧抓住床单，急促地呼吸着，告诉自己保持静止，不要饥渴地夹紧对方的手指，但那根手指随即撤了出去，划过他的臀缝。

Solo差点要抬起腰追逐那点可怜的抚触，但Illya没给他多少时间。三根手指一起没入将他打开，润滑充分的穴口并没有感觉到多少疼痛，Illya注视着他被打开到最大限度，随即又埋入一根手指，Solo的呼吸差点因此紧绷到破碎。

Illya拍打他的臀部，等待他适应手指玩弄穴口的节奏，Solo抑制住本能的反抗冲动，调整着自己。Illya把手指错开，注视着他，Solo的呼吸完全错乱，差点发出嘶哑的低泣——他把头靠在Illya的小腿上，手指胡乱张开握住对方脚踝，Illya任他握着。他停了下来，缓慢地——也许他从未见过Solo如此失控的样子。Solo脊背颤栗的节奏像在哭泣，Illya用一只空闲的的手掌抚过他的大腿，胯部，后臀，手指仍然埋在他的体内，慢慢地，他重新找回他自己。

Illya重新分开浅埋在他体内的手指，处在这个角度Solo无法看见他的动作，只能感觉到。他还没有判断出来在他身后发生了什么，Illya的舌头借助手指提供的方便的，敞开的角度刺了进来，Solo的反应大得让他自己难以置信。他的阴茎完全硬了，在床单上拖出一道湿痕，他狂乱地挣扎着呻吟，想要逃脱Illya的舌头，他的嘴里尝到冰冷发咸的泪水。

Illya紧紧扣住他的胯部，Solo差点就此高潮。而那触感会留在他的身体上，比任何印记都致命，比Illya直接进入他还残酷得多。Illya确保他不再动弹以后，因为他的配合发出了赞赏的喉音，他握住Solo的臀瓣朝两侧分开，使得脆弱的入口露出得更多。舌头坚定地刺入时，Solo发抖了，他的膝盖大概马上沉了下去，内壁紧缩，贪婪地夹住了Illya的舌尖。Illya的手掌再一次掌掴他的右边臀部时，高潮来得猝不及防。

Illya把他按在腿上让他平定自己的喘息，现在他里里外外都带上了对方的印记。

 

3

在某个Waverly要求他混入的晚会上，Solo调情得过火了，一方面是因为他喝得半醉，另一方面，他不知道Illya也会来，直到Illya脸色铁青地朝他走来，不由分说将他拉入了男士洗手间里。

Solo轻笑着，任由Illya把他拽入一个隔间当中，锁上门，解开他的皮带，把它攥在手里。

“如果你打算拿皮带勒死我，至少做得专业点，”Solo满不在乎地舔着嘴唇，挑逗地朝上看着Illya，像他说的，他喝醉了，“别留下痕迹。你知道怎么做，恐怖。”

“非常清楚，”Illya微微上扬的嘴角像种挑衅，“但你错了，我并没有打算像你说的那样使用皮带。”像是为了验证他的话，他把皮带在手里拉直，Solo脸上的笑容消失，皱眉看着他。

Illya无视他探寻的目光，低头瞧着皮带扣。“金属部件很有用，你知道，”他像是在对Solo以外的什么人说话，“这玩意能用来杀人，也可以用来——不是说你需要我告诉你，牛仔。”

Solo对上他的视线，呻吟着，他的脸颊烧了起来。“噢，是的。”他哑着嗓音说。

 

TBC.


End file.
